To decrease the weight and power requirements of portable computers, resources that are used infrequently or have relatively large power requirements are often not included in the portable computer case. These resources remain in a docking station that is typically left at a user's desk or other location where they may be used. For example, network interface circuitry is not used when a portable computer is used away from a home or office, so network interface circuitry is not required for a portable computer to be functional; however network interface circuitry is often used when the portable computer is used in a home or office environment.
Other devices, such as CD drives, may be used so infrequently when operating under battery power that the user prefers a lighter portable computer without the device may also be left out of the portable computer. Resources that are not included in the portable computer case, but which are utilized by the computer user, may be housed in a docking station that is designed to be connected to the portable computer when portability is not necessary.
Typical docking stations include a mechanical attachment device. The portable computer is actually attached into the docking station and must be detached by the docking station before the portable computer is portable. This often results in docking stations that are custom designed to fit with the case of a particular portable computer. A new docking station must be designed each time a computer manufacturer changes the case of its portable computers, which increases the cost of docking stations and slows the progress of portable computers.
Another concern with respect to docking stations is that the docking station may limit the effectiveness of the cooling elements employed by the portable computer. For example, cooling vents are typically located at the back of the portable computer and when the portable computer is attached into the docking station, the docking station often limits the flow of air to the cooling vents, which reduces the effectiveness of the cooling elements. This may restrict the circuitry, particularly the choice of processors, available for use in the portable computer.
Furthermore, typical docking stations consume desk space, which may be limited to the point of requiring that a user use a small portable computer at his or her desk. Because a docking station may take as much or more desk space as a desktop computer system, a docking station may not be feasible for some portable computer users, whereas a docking station that may be placed beneath or beside a desk may be more attractive to these users. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved docking solution.